1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to television receivers, and more particularly is directed to a television receiver which permits the picture or image on its screen to be comfortably viewed regardless of the orientation of the viewer relative to the cabinet of the television receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As television has become increasingly popular, television receivers, particularly of the portable type, have been provided to permit the viewing thereof almost without limitation in respect to the location of the receiver while being viewed and/or the conditions under which the receiver is viewed. Thus, for example, portable television receivers are now provided to permit viewing of the image or picture while traveling in an automobile, boat or other conveyance. In such cases, the space available to accommodate the receiver may be limited either vertically or laterally, and, therefore, the receiver may have to be disposed with different portions of the cabinet located at the top thereof for different locations of use. As a result of the foregoing, if the cathode ray tube is fixed relative to the cabinet of the television receiver, the top of the picture displayed on the screen or face plate of the cathode ray tube may not always be directed upwardly for presenting the picture in a proper orientation relative to viewers disposed in upright positions. Further, even if the top of the picture on the screen of the cathode ray tube is directed upwardly, the orientation of the picture relative to the viewer may be incorrect if, as is often the case, the viewer is lying on his side or in a prone position.
In order to permit the maintenance of a desired orientation of the television picture relative to the viewer under the conditions mentioned above, a television receiver has been proposed in which the cathode ray tube is rotatable within the cabinet for varying the position of the top of the displayed picture relative to the cabinet. For example, in Japanese Published Utility Model Application No. 13050/1965, a television receiver is disclosed in which a cathode ray tube is turnable relative to its cabinet in opposite directions through approximately 45.degree. from a normal or central position. With the foregoing arrangement, a viewer lying in bed or otherwise in a prone position can always view the picture or image on the screen of the cathode ray tube with the top of such picture in its accustomed position relative to the viewer so as to eliminate the fatigue that is otherwise encountered as a result of the sidewise viewing of a television picture. However, the described television receiver has a rectangular frame for holding the cathode ray tube and, by reason of such configuration of the frame, the desired turning of the cathode ray tube relative to the cabinet cannot be conveniently effected.
In another Japanese Published Utility Model Application No. 20272/1970, there is disclosed a television receiver in which the cathode ray tube is fixed relative to the cabinet, but a deflection yoke for causing the electron beam or beams to scan the screen in a predetermined raster is rotatable around the cathode ray tube so as to correspondingly change the orientation of the raster relative to the screen or face plate of the tube. Thus, by turning the deflection yoke relative to the cathode ray tube, the position of the top of the picture or image formed on the screen relative to the cabinet can be changed. However, with the foregoing arrangement involving a rotatable deflection yoke, it is difficult to maintain the latter in an accurately predetermined position and problems are encountered in employing such arrangement with a conventional cathode ray tube of rectangular configuration.